One Secret Identity Just Wasn't Enough For Tony Stark
by reynanicoshipper
Summary: Tony has a dangerous secret. He is not only Iron Man, but an assassin and a mutant. He is not just an assassin, he is one of the most 10 dangerous, right above the Black Widow, Natasha. What happens when the team finds out? Warning: tiny hints of child abuse
One Secret Identity was not enough for Tony Stark:

Prologue:

Howard Stark kicked his six-year-old child, Antony, in the stomach, several times. He absolutely despised his child. In fact, he did not even think that Antony was his son. Howard just did not know the meaning of son. He would think of him more likely as a despicable child of somebody else or as his own personal servant/stress reliever.

Howard's POV

Antony had just failed to finish up his work in fixing the car engine. "I did not understand it!" Antony had cried out. "Ridiculous!" I thought. Anthony had begun crying. I snorted. The little stupid child did not even understand an engine. I could understand it in middle school. "Why are you crying?" I thundered. "Stark men are made out of iron. We don't cry!" I was absolutely disgusted by the sniveling brat. Suddenly I got an idea. "You don't deserve to be my son!" I screamed. And with that, I threw the boy out of the mansion window. He would die then! Finally the little brat would get what he deserved by angering me.

Unknown POV

I staked out at Howard's Mansion. My plan was to kill the despicable person with no sense of respect. He had done so many evil things in his life. But that's what I was here for. To end this. I would kill Howard Stark. I was an assassin. I would not fail this.

But then I heard some crying. The window was open for the third story of the mansion and I could hear everything. I heard the voice of Howard Stark saying, "You don't deserve to be my son!" And then I saw a child's body falling down the window.

Before I even thought about it, I had run up to the window and caught the child. Then I ran away into the forest that accompanied the Stark Mansion on all sides. I put the child down.

"What happened there?" I said gently to the little child.

The child looked up. He had been crying. "My dad just told me I was not worthy of being his son!" At the end of the sentence, he burst into sobs again. "And he's right; I could not even fix a simple car engine" he said softly. "Sometimes as a punishment, my dad would hit me or perform science experiments on me. But I deserve that, for being such a bad child."

I was shocked. How could Howard do this to his own son? "You are not a bad child." I say to the kid known as Antony Stark. He runs up to me and hugs my legs.

"You really think so?" He asks me. "I do" is what I say as a response. Right then and there, I make a decision to keep the child. "My name is Ember. Would you like to come with me? Your dad would never hit you again". The child says yes.

I take him to the group of assassin I belong to in India. He has a fighting spirit. I look down to Antony and say, "आदरणीय". **(This means fighting spirit in Hindi ***pronounced ahdernia)** "That will be your assassin name if they accept you." I whisper him. He breaks into a smile, "It is nice to have a name" he says.

I have found the assassins den. When I enter, others look at me strangely. I stand before an open door of the recruitment center. The leader gestures me to come in. "What do you want?" She asks. "I want to recruit this boy as my son", I say. "I found Howard Stark abusing this boy, and then throwing him out of the window." The leader smile. "Let us make a nice home for him in the training den." My face breaks into a smile. I am allowed to keep my newly pronounced son.

2 years later…

Tony now absolutely refuses to be called आदरणीय; he wants to be called Tony. It is fine with me. But inside, he will always be my little आदरणीय. I look towards Tony in training. He is excellent in being an assassin. He has proven to be better than many of the higher level recruits; because of his amazingly high IQ and quick ability to learn. He has defeated most of the adult assassins, save for the children trainees. I am so proud of my little fighting spirit.

After he finishes sparring with one of his friends, he comes to me. "Mom?" He asks. "Yes, Tony?" I say. "Mom I think I am a mutant." This catches my attention. "So what powers do you think you have, my little songbird?" I ask him. "I think I have the power to absorb any kinetic energy." He says, excited. "That's so cool, my little songbird." But then I make a face. "Oh no, my songbird, you need training." I say. "You might want to go to Xavier's school of children." All of a sudden he breaks down crying. "I have thought about this long and hard." He says. I don't want to be separated from you, but I do want to learn about my powers. SO I am going to that school for about one year. I will miss you mom."

I must put up a strong façade for my little bluebird. I don't want him to worry about me and be discouraged after he is gone. But after he is gone, I break down crying.

After 1 year…

Tony comes back. When he sees me, the first thing he does is hug me. I say, "Did you put on a disguise before you went to that school?" "I did", he says. "I would have never forgotten." He says. Right then and there, I know I will always be able to trust Tony.

When Tony turns 18…

I turn to Tony after his birthday party, and then say, "Go claim that company of yours and don't forget to call me every month or else..." I break down crying. He does also. "Mom I will miss you, but it is time I go out and explore the outside world, or else I will never learn the hardships of life." He is a full assassin now, but he only kills evil idiots like his dad. "Tony, don't forget to do your assassin assignments!" I call out when he leaves, with a bitter-sweet smile on my face.


End file.
